It Would Have Been
by Jcansnh
Summary: Tunggu, apa Guanlin baru saja mengatakan brengsek pada lelaki lain di foto Jihoon? Apakah ia tidak ingat siapa yang brengsek disini? [ Wanna One's Guanlin L. Jihoon P. ; Panwink Guanhoon ; Gs! ]


Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menjalin hubungan. Tidak mudah untuk menyatukan dua pikiran yang saling bertolak belakang, frekuensi pertengkaran pun sudah tidak lagi bisa dihitung menggunakan jari. Tetapi waktu selama itu juga bisa mempererat hubungan dua insan keturunan adam dan hawa. Menyelami seluk beluk masing-masing untuk akhirnya saling mengerti.

"Kau piket malam ini?"

Kaleng kopi dingin menempel pada pipi kanan Guanlin bertepatan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba bersandar pada meja kerja. Guanlin mendongak dan mendapati wanita dengan surai madu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Guanlin mengangguk, kemudian meletakan kaleng kopi di atas meja dan beralih menggenggam tangan seputih susu yang masih berada di pipinya. "Aku bertukar jadwal dengan Dokter Youngmin." Guanlin mengelus tangan si wanita, "Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Masih menunggu Hyeongseob yang bernegosiasi dengan kepala departemen," jawab si wanita.

Guanlin menarik tangan si wanita dan langsung mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya. Tentu saja si wanita kaget dan langsung memukul kuat bahu kanan Guanlin sambil melotot.

"Ini di rumah sakit!"

Guanlin mengeluarkan tatapan sedihnya yang benar-benar palsu. "Tapi aku kan merindukan Jihoon."

"Kalau rindu kenapa harus menciumku, sih?" sungut Jihoon sambil menyentil dahi Guanlin.

Guanlin berhasil menahan tangan Jihoon yang berniat menyentil dahinya untuk yang kedua kali. Ia menarik satu sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai, sebelum berbisik dengan suaranya yang dibuat rendah. "Itu bukan ciuman. Akan kuberikan kau ciuman yang sebenarnya, sayang."

Guanlin memajukan wajahnya dan segera meraup bibir penuh milik Jihoon. Menciumnya kasar dan cepat seolah tidak ada hari esok. Tangan Jihoon tiba-tiba saja sudah menekan tengkuk Guanlin untuk terus mendorong dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Satu tangan Guanlin melingkar di pinggang ramping Jihoon, sementara yang lainnya sedang menyelipkan helaian rambut Jihoon ke belakang telinga.

"Uhmm.." Desahan tertahan Jihoon mengalun saat tangan Guanlin berpindah untuk menekan tengkuk wanitanya. Dalam, dalam, dalam, dan lebih dalam lagi. Membuat kaki Jihoon terasa lemas secara berkala.

Guanlin perlahan mendudukan Jihoon di atas meja kerja dan melingkarkan kaki wanita itu di sekeliling pinggang. Lelaki asal Taiwan itu melepas tautannya saat dirasa nafas Jihoon memendek. Kemudian membiarkan bibirnya menjelajah lebih ke bawah secara bebas. Mengecup ringan dagu Jihoon. Berpindah ke leher dan menghisap beberapa kali di tempat berbeda, dengan sengaja menimbulkan tanda kemerahan.

"Sakit, Jihoon!" ujar Guanlin nyaris berteriak saat dokter anak itu menjambak rambut bagian belakangnya.

Jihoon menatap Guanlin datar sambil mengancing baju bagian atasnya yang terbuka karena si dokter anastesi. Jihoon memang sengaja menghentikan Guanlin, karena jika dibiarkan pasti mereka berdua sudah melakukan hal yang iya-iya di tempat kerja.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah beberapa kali melakukan hal-hal dewasa, mengingat hubungan yang terjalin selama lima tahun tidak mungkin sepolos itu. Kursi belakang mobil Guanlin ataupun Jihoon, apartemen Guanlin, maupun kamar Jihoon adalah tempat yang bukan sekali-dua kali menjadi lokasi iya-iya mereka.

"Ini di rumah sakit, Guanlin," tegur Jihoon, lalu ia melompat turun dari meja.

Guanlin tersenyum, kemudian ikut merapikan rambut terurai Jihoon yang terlihat berantakkan.

Jihoon dan Guanlin bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu saat benda itu berderit. Tak lama muncul Hyeongseob sambil memasang sengiran.

Jihoon membelai pipi kanan Guanlin sambil tersenyum. "Aku pulang dulu, ya?"

Guanlin balas tersenyum dan segera mengecup kilat bibir Jihoon. "Hati-hati, sayang."

Senyum Guanlin luntur setelah Jihoon pergi. Ia duduk di kursi dan melemparkan kepalanya pada sandaran. Memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya sambil memejamkan mata. Kemudian secara tidak sengaja melihat buliran-buliran embun yang menempel pada kaleng luar kopi.

Perlahan tangannya merayap ke dada dan ia bergumam, "Kenapa sekarang terasa berbeda?"

Guanlin menghela nafas sambil mengacak surai hitam miliknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menyentuh kopi pemberian Jihoon.

 _._

 _._

 _Aku benci diriku sekarang_

 _Karena hatiku sudah tidak lagi bereaksi tentangmu_

 _How Can I Say_ _ㅡ_ _Day 6_

 _._

 _._

"Ayo putus."

Jihoon menatap Guanlin. "Putus?"

Guanlin kini menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan dingin, bukan hangat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Iya, putus. Kita berakhir."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon dengan sumpit yang masih tergantung di udara, membiarkan potongan daging terjatuh di atas meja. "Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Apa ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Mereka berdua memang sering bertengkar, tetapi tidak pernah sampai pada tahap seperti ini. Lagipula semalam hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Guanlin, Jihoon nyaris saja menyiramkan air putih miliknya ke arah si dokter anastesi.

"Aku... Tidak tahu."

Jihoon mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas kantin. Matanya yang memandang Guanlin kini terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Semuanya tiba-tiba saja berbeda, Jihoon," lanjut Guanlin, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada bibir Jihoon, "Jangan menyakiti bibirmu, Jihoon."

Jihoon menepis tangan Guanlin, kemudian menghapus lelehan air yang keluar dari matanya. Tawa sumbang Jihoon terdengar menyedihkan, membuat Guanlin mengeluarkan tatapan teduhnya.

Kursi itu berderit ketika Jihoon berdiri secara mendadak sambil membawa nampan makanannya.

"Apa yang harus kuucapkan sekarang padamu? Terima kasih?" tanya Jihoon.

"Jihoon..."

Jihoon benar-benar menyiram Guanlin kali ini. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, brengsek."

 _._

 _._

 _Maaf, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi_

 _Hatiku sudah pergi_

 _How Can I say_ _ㅡ_ _Day6_

 _._

 _._

"Dokter Guanlin, tidak lupa untuk operasi malam ini, kan?"

Guanlin yang nyaris tertidur itu kini langsung mendongak dan menemukan Suster Sewoon yang menjabat sebagai suster kepala sedang menatapnya.

"Uh? Aku ada jadwal operasi lagi?" Guanlin malah melempar pertanyaan pada Suster cantik berwajah kalem itu.

"Iya, jadwal operasi untuk pasien caesar nanti malam," jawab Sewoon sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan kertas berisi riwayat kesehatan si calon pasien operasi.

Guanlin segera menerima uluran kertas rumah sakit itu dengan tangan lainnya yang mengacak rambut frustasi. "Maaf, aku kehilangan fokus beberapa waktu belakangan."

Sewoon hanya mengangguk. "Saya pergi dulu, Dokter."

Guanlin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kamar istirahat. Kepalanya benar-benar pening karena kurang tidur, belum lagi efek kopi yang diminumnya kini benar-benar terasa. Gelar dokter sepertinya tidak pantas ia dapat saat ini.

"Seburuk itukah kau setelah putus dengan adikku, Guanlin?"

Guanlin terperanjat ketika mendengar suara yang cukup familiar. Ada Park Jaehyung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sedang bersedekap.

"Kau bermain terlalu jauh untuk ukuran dokter gigi, Dokter Jaehyung," tegur Guanlin sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Sikap kurang ajarmu memang sudah abadi ya?"

Jaehyung duduk di tepi ranjang, membuat Guanlin harus menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari kakak mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang salah denganmu? Kau yang terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada Jihoon. Lagipula ini sudah memasuki bulan kedua kalian berpisah," lanjut Jaehyung.

"Diam," desis Guanlin, karena ia butuh konsentrasi untuk membaca data calon pasiennya.

"Ayahku akan menjodohkan Jihoon dengan anak rekan kerjanya."

Tubuh Guanlin terasa kaku setelah Jaehyung selesai berbicara. Mengapa ia merasa merindu hanya karena mendengar nama Jihoon? Bukankah ia yang menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir? Tetapi rupanya bibir mengkhianati hati. "Oh, ya? Baguslah."

Jaehyung menjitak kepala Guanlin. "Berhenti bersikap sok tidak peduli, bocah."

"Yang kau sebut bocah itu siapa?" tanya Guanlin tidak terima. "Dan aku bukan sok tidak peduli, aku memang tidak peduli dengannya."

Sebelah alis Jaehyung terangkat, "Benarkah? Lalu mengapa tempo hari aku melihatmu pergi menemui Hyeongseob untuk menanyakan Jihoon?"

"Sialan."

Jaehyung tertawa keras sambil menepuk bahu Guanlin.

"Kau bisa cek instagram milik Jihoon untuk melihat siapa orang yang menggantikan posisimu."

Tepat setelah Jaehyung keluar ruangan, Guanlin langsung merogoh saku jas dokter kebangaannya untuk segera mencari dan membuka aplikasi instagram.

"Apa brengsek ini menyuruhmu diet, Jihoon?" tanya Guanlin setelah melihat foto yang dimaksud Jaehyung. Pipi Jihoon memang terlihat lebih tirus daripada terakhir yang ia lihat.

Tunggu, apa Guanlin baru saja mengatakan brengsek pada lelaki lain di foto Jihoon? Apakah ia tidak ingat siapa yang brengsek disini?

 _._

 _._

 _Aku melihat fotomu di internet hari ini_

 _Apa dia lebih baik dariku?_

 _Apa dia menghapus semua kenanganmu tentangku?_

 _Congratulations_ _ㅡ_ _Day6_

 _._

 _._

Tiga bulan paska putus dengan Jihoon, tubuh Guanlin benar-benar ambruk. Beruntung ia ambruk bukan di meja operasi saat sedang bekerja, melainkan saat baru saja hendak menjalankan piket malam menjadi dokter jaga.

"Kau sudah bukan anak kecil Guanlin," tegur Jonghyun. "Makanlah ketika kau merasa lapar, tidurlah ketika mengantuk. Kau pikir menjadi dokter bebas untuk tidak makan, tidur, bahkan beristirahat?"

Guanlin merasa benar-benar pusing dan tidak butuh ceramah panjang dari kakak sepupu yang sialnya menjadi salah satu dokter di rumah sakit yang sama.

"Mayat hidup," celetuk Minhyun sambil mengatur cairan infus yang menetes. Minhyun merupakan dokter di rumah sakit dan juga merupakan kakak sepupu iparnya, ia adalah istri dari Jonghyun.

"Kalau kau pikir akar permasalahan ini adalah Jihoon, kau salah besar."

Guanlin nyaris saja meneriakan kata-kata makian pada Jonghyun yang kembali mengungkit masalah Jihoon.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ini karena Jihoon, jadi jangan bicara apapun dan biarkan aku tidur," ujar Guanlin final.

Guanlin benar-benar tahu kehidupannya berantakkan setelah Jihoon pergi, oh lebih tepatnya ia mengusir Jihoon pergi dari kehidupannya. Pola makannya benar-benar hancur, begadang karena pekerjaan, apartemennya benar-benar berubah menjadi tidak layak huni, dan banyak hal-hal lainnya yang ikut berantakkan. Bahkan ia sudah beberapa kali mengganti ponsel karena suara alarm menyebalkan, sebelumnya ia terbiasa dengan suara lembut milik Jihoon yang selalu membangunkannya dari mimpi.

Terkadang otaknya secara tidak sengaja memutar kembali kenangannya dengan Jihoon. Mulai dari hal-hal kecil seperti ucapan sebelum tidur maupun bangun tidur, sampai hal besar seperti tempat-tempat bersejarah bagi mereka.

Kesadaran Guanlin perlahan menipis, ia mulai memasukki alam mimpi. Memimpikan beberapa hal yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Jihoon. Biasanya setelah terbangun, ia segera mengumpat karena sepertinya ia benar-benar terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jihoon.

 _._

 _._

 _Aku mengingat kembali kenangan bersamamu_

 _Ketika kau mengatakan mencintaiku sebelum pergi tidur dan saat mataku kembali terbuka_

 _You Were Beautiful_ _ㅡ_ _Day6_

 _._

 _._

Indera penciuman Guanlin mendapati sesuatu yang familiar. Parfum menyegarkan perpaduan sitrus dan vanila, khas Park Jihoon.

Kening Guanlin berkerut ketika menyadari bahwa harum parfum itu bukan berasal dari mimpi, seperti biasa.

"Park Jihoon?"

Selanjutnya Guanlin merasakan tangan halus membelai pipinya, benar-benar terasa seperti Park Jihoon.

"Jihoon?"

Langkah terakhir, Guanlin berani menantang realita dengan membuka mata secara perlahan.

"Kau berniat membuatku merasa bersalah, Guanlin?"

Guanlin tidak lagi bisa berkata apa-apa, semua syarafnya seakan tak berfungsi saat melihat Jihoon. Bahkan dadanya terasa sesak saat wanita bermarga Park itu kembali bicara, "Bagaimana bisa hidupmu berantakkan, padahal aku hidup dengan tenang?"

"Park Jihoon.."

Dan Guanlin segera duduk untuk merengkuh tubuh didepannya begitu saja. Melepaskan segala kerinduan yang sialnya selalu bertambah besar setiap saat.

"Maaf, Jihoon. Aku benar-benar memohon maaf padamu," ujar Guanlin dengan air mata yang menetes begitu saja.

"Aku... Aku tahu seharusnya..."

Jihoon melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi tirus Guanlin dengan air mata yang masih meleleh. "Aku sudah disini, oke?"

.

.

 _Aku ingin kembali pada hari itu_

 _Hari dimana seharusnya aku melepaskanmu_

 _It Would Have Been-Day6_

.

.

Ini fanfict dari aku jaman SMP yang masih gila KrisYeol dan baru kuedit jadi Panwink dgn bbrp adegan yg diganti+masukkin bbrp lirik day6 hehehe. Garing emang hehehe. Eh tapi udah selesai kutulis pendalaman masing-masing judul dari day6 kok(?), kalau mood ntar ku publish deh ya.

Guanlin labil yha ternyata hmmmm. Oh iya, Guanlin balikan sama Jihoon nggak ya?

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
